Happy Birthday, Lisbon
by victorias7
Summary: Jane plans a birthday celebration for Lisbon.


Title: Happy Birthday, Lisbon

Author: VictoriaS7

Rating: M (not really, but I've had complaints that I rate things too low)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, but if I did, I'd give it to csiAngel for her birthday instead of this fic!

A/N: This fic is a birthday present for one of my all-time favorite people in the whole, wide world, csiAngel! She gave me prompts for this fic which will be in bold. Happy Birthday, csiAngel! Sorry I couldn't have Minnie send you Simon for your big day! :) Also, I'm glad you nixed Jubilee's prompt contribution of 'boobs'!

* * *

"Jane, where are you taking me?" asked Lisbon from the passenger seat of Jane's car. "You know I don't like surprises. And why couldn't we have taken my car?"

"Patience, my dear. All will be revealed in due time."

Lisbon puffed out an aggravated breath but Jane knew she wasn't really upset when he saw the ghost of a smile that Lisbon tried and failed to conceal. They drove on in silence for a few more minutes until they arrived at their destination.

"We're here, Lisbon. Stay put for a second while I make sure everything is ready." Jane got another aggravated sigh from Lisbon in response.

Lisbon was tempted to peek under the blindfold while Jane was gone, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he was probably watching her to make fun of her if she did. So she tried hard to sit patiently and wait for him to return. It wasn't but a few moments later when she heard the passenger door open and felt Jane's hand take hold of her arm to guide her out of the car. As she stood up, Jane's arm snaked around her waist to propel her forward.

"Jane, I swear if this..." she was interrupted when there was a loud chorus of people screaming "Surprise! Happy **birthday**!" and Jane whisked the blindfold off Lisbon's eyes. She saw all her friends (which were mostly fellow CBI agents) standing in front of a carnival. She started to giggle when she noticed they were all wearing ridiculous **party hats**.

The party was a blast. Jane had thought of everything. He had even rented out the entire carnival so Lisbon and her friends were the only people there. He had prepaid for all the food and drinks and games and even had bowls of Lisbon's favorite **potato** chips all over the place. People were having a great time. He even had a huge birthday **cake** delivered so Lisbon could blow out candles and make a wish.

Once the cake was eaten, Jane asked Lisbon if she would ride on the ferris wheel with him. She obliged since she couldn't really turn him down after he threw her such a fun birthday party.

"Thank you so much for this, Jane" Lisbon said as they sat in their seat on the Ferris Wheel.

"You're welcome, Lisbon. I figured you probably didn't get to have any childhood birthday parties once your mother passed away, so I thought maybe this could make up for it."

He was looking into her eyes and noticed she was tearing up. "Don't cry, Lisbon. This is supposed to be fun."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, you idiot. I'm crying because this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Jane."

"I have two more **presents** for you, Lisbon" Jane said while tucking a stray chunk of hair behind Lisbon's ear.

"You didn't have to get me anything else! This party was more than enough."

"Honestly, dear Lisbon, would you just let me spoil you a little bit? If anyone deserves it, it's you." He noticed another gleam in her eyes as he said that and leaned over to her and dropped a gentle kiss just above her left eye. To say they were both surprised would be the understatement of the year! He pulled away from her and grinned sheepishly at her and his heart melted a little bit when she smiled back at him, adorable dimples making their appearance.

Their time on the ferris wheel ended too soon for both of them, but Jane took her over to feed apples to the **elephant**, he watched as she tried to win a giant teddy bear and then proceeded to win it for her when she failed. Jane put the bear in his car while she was talking to Cho, Van Pelt, and Rigsby. Walking back toward the group, Jane decided he wanted to get Lisbon alone again. He remembered the electricity that shot through his body when he kissed her eye and wondered what it might feel like to kiss her lips.

"Lisbon, I want to show you something" Jane said as he approached the group. She smiled shyly at him and excused herself from the group. Jane put his hand at the small of her back and guided her to a little cave he had noticed earlier.

"Careful you don't knock your head on the **stalactite**, Lisbon."

"How do you know it isn't a stalagmite? How do you remember which is which?

"Easy! You ~might~ trip over a stalagmite and a stalactite holds ~tight~."

"Leave it to you to know a trick to remember the difference," Lisbon said with humor in her voice.

"It's all a part of the memory palace, my dear."

"So...what are my other presents?"

"Do you really want to know or do you want to wait and be surprised?"

"I want to know now."

"OK, but I think it would be better if you waited." Lisbon let out a sound somewhere between a huff and a growl so Jane put his hands in there in surrender. "OK, OK. Calm down, woman. I bought the third? sixth? third? I don't know which to call it. I bought your favorite **Star Wars** movie, 'Return of the Jedi' and I bought you the Princess Leia gold bikini to wear while we watch it."

Lisbon's cheeks turned progressively from pink to a deep, dark, very warm red as Jane was telling her about the rest of her gift. She didn't even hear him say that the gold bikini was probably more of a gift for him than for her because the blood was pounding so loudly in her ears.

"How...how...God, Jane...how did you know I wanted to be Princess Leia when I saw that movie?" she stuttered. Her only answer from Jane was a big smile as he tapped the side of his head.

"Are you ready to go, Lisbon?"

"Yes, and thank you for this, Jane. It really has been the best birthday ever."

She walked up to him and planted a tiny kiss on the corner of his mouth. As she pulled away, Jane's arms shot around her and pulled her closer as he kissed her full on the mouth. Her arms snaked up around his neck and one hand dug into his curls. They stood among the stalactites kissing until they were both flushed and panting. Jane reluctantly pulled away from her, grabbed her hand and led her back to his car.

They made small talk all the way back to Jane's apartment at Tangerine and then settled in to watch 'Return of the Jedi.' Lisbon was surprised when Jane held her hand and stroked her arm through the entire movie, but she certainly didn't mind it.

"Patrick, thank you. This has been a wonderful day." They both looked a bit startled by her use of his given name, but it also made them feel less like CBI agent & consultant and more like the good ~friends~ they were becoming.

"So...what was your wish, Teresa?"

"I can't tell you or it won't come true. But I can tell you that if I wake up naked and lying next to you tomorrow, it probably came true." She winked at him and then she leaned in and they kissed for hours until they moved to his bedroom ATTHS and her wish came true.

The end.


End file.
